Changing Ocean Tides
by damien455
Summary: A teenage Chris finds something in the attic which raises his suspicions about his father. He confronts his father and the truth of Leo’s past is out. Contains male slash.
1. Buried Heartache

_Charmed_

Damien455

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, would be nice, but still I do not.

Summary: A teenage Chris finds something in the attic which raises his suspicions about his father. He confronts his father and the truth of Leo's past is out.

(Contains slash.)

_Changing Ocean Tides_

Chapter One_: **Buried Heartache**_

Because I miss you  
And this is all I want to say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on

_I Miss You _by Darren Hayes

Chris Halliwell, sixteen, was grounded. After being caught smoking a cigarette by his mother, he was punished to the worst job in the world: cleaning the attic. The Halliwell attic was the home to many boxes of junk, bookcases filled with old books, mangled furniture and most of all: the Book of Shadows.

The Halliwells were unlike their "mortal" neighbors. They were witches. Beings given the powers of magic and a destiny to fight evil demons and warlocks. The Book of Shadows was their power center.

Chris rolled his eyes as he turned to face a corner of the room. Six large boxes were stacked and it was his task to go through them and get rid of whatever was not needed.

He outstretched his hand and wiggled his pointer and middle fingers in a "come here" motion and one of the large boxes slid across the floor and stopped at his feet. He knew his mother would kill him if she found out he had used his magic. "Personal Gain, Christopher." He could hear her saying that to him now. He rolled his eyes once again.

He plopped himself onto the floor and opened the cardboard box. He knew from the first item in the box that it was his fathers. He pulled out his dad's army uniform hat. An ugly olive green captains hat, that Christopher scoffed at and put aside. Definitely something that had to be kept. He kept pulling out objects and clothing until something caught his eye. He was confused at what he held in his hands. A tattered old photograph that he had never seen before was in his hand and many questions were running through his head.

He turned the picture over and read in his father's messy scrawl, March 17, 1974. _"1974? Dad was already a whitelighter. Who is this?"_ Chris thought to himself as he noticed a folded piece of newspaper paperclip to the photo.

He looked again at the photo. His dad had shaggy blonde almost surfer hair, and was wearing a purple and blue psychedelic shirt. His arm was around the shoulders of a man. This man wore a white tank top, and had short brown hair. He was actually very good looking.

He unclipped the paper and folded it out. The yellowed paper was from the San Francisco Gazette and was dated March 19, 1974. It was not an article. It was an obituary. "That's today's date." He said aloud to himself.

_Michael James Keller, 24, entered into rest on March 18, 1974 following an accident. He died peacefully in his sleep at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Michael was a graduate student at the University of San Francisco. He was working towards a masters in Sociology. He is predeceased by his mother, Olivia Keller and his maternal grandparents, James and Gloria Hunter. He is survived by his father, Paul Keller, his paternal grandparents, Henry and Grace Keller of San Diego, two sisters, Elizabeth and Janet, both of San Francisco, and a brother, Matthew Keller, of Sacramento, as well as many aunts, uncles, cousins and friends. Calling hours between 4 and 7pm tomorrow, March 20, 1974 at Harris-Jacobs Funeral Home. Funeral services will be held at St. Paul Roman Catholic Church on March 21, 1974 at nine o'clock, burial will follow at Mount Carmel cemetery. The family asks that all donations be made to the San Francisco Memorial Children's Hospital_.

Chris re-read it several times. Who was this man and why was his dad so close to him?

Chris put the photo and clipping in his shirt pocket and continued to dig through the box. Nothing else sparked suspicion except the finding of the same shirt his father, Leo, wore in the picture. Chris knew what he had to do. He had to talk to his father.

Chris stopped what he was doing. The questions were burning holes in his mind. He had to do it now. He stood up and felt his body being enveloped in energy and magic. He swirled in an array of white and blue lights and he was gone.

Magic School…

Leo Wyatt sat at his desk. In front of him was a stack of papers that had to be graded. He lacked the motivation to do so. His red pen sat in his hand, he was ready to grade but he wasn't at the same time. His blue eyes kept staring at the calendar in front of him. His eyes focused on the date.

He looked up and saw his son standing in front of him. His eyes looking at his fathers.

"Dad, can we talk for a moment? I have to ask you something." Chris asked. His mind still burning for the answers.

"Sure Chris, but aren't you suppose to be at home cleaning?" his father pressed.

"I am." Chris said, walking towards the desk and placing the photo and obituary on the desk in front of his father.

"Where did you get this?" Leo asked. His voice shaking with raw emotion.

"I found it in a box of your old stuff. Who is he, a former charge?" Chris asked.

"I haven't seen this is so long." Leo said, his eyes beginning to water.

"Dad?" Chris asked, noticing the change in his father's demeanor.

Silence.

"Daddy, who is he?" Chris pressed further.

"Chris, shut the door and sit down. Please." He asked his son.

And Chris obeyed his father.

Leo waited in silence as his son did as he was told and took a seat.

"Did you show this picture to your mother, brother or sister?" Leo asked.

"No. I found it and came straight here."

"Chris, this picture was taken forty-six years ago today." Leo stated.

"I know. I did the math. But who is he?" Chris pressed further.

"Chris, I need you to swear you secrecy to me right now. That what we talk about never leaves this room."

"I promise you, Dad." Chris said, knowing that this was serious.

"Chris, I died in 1942. I was eighteen and a husband when I was sent to Guadal Canal. You know that though. When I died I was given the gift of immortality and the magic to be a whitelighter. I was a very good whitelighter. I had many, many charges in my time. I also had many love affairs over the years. The first being a young witch, Jessica, in the late fifties."

"I thought relationships between witches and whitelighters were forbidden?" Chris interrupted.

"They weren't back then. I'll explain that. Anyways, I was a love hungry young whitelighter. I missed the feeling of love, being dead and all. The sixties were a strange time for everyone. I had three love affairs that decade. The first was with a witch named Nancy, a young rogue hippie. Then there was Henrietta, an older witch. Then lastly there was Penny, your great-grandmother."

"You had sex with Grams!" Chris exclaimed.

"Once, in 1967, you great-grandfather never knew. I was a very seductive man with a sex appeal that through every woman at me. It wasn't until the seventies rolled around and I met Michael that I really knew how "seductive" I was."

"You dated a man?" Chris asked. His interest peaked and he was slightly confused.

"Michael Keller was the first and only man that I would ever fall for. That is why you can not tell your mother. Now this was before your mother and me but it would raise questions as to which side I'm playing on."

"I understand Dad." Chris said.

"Chris, I'm not a gay man. I love your mother but forty-six years ago, I also loved a man."

"Dad, this is a lot to take in."

"I understand that son. But it happened, and it's in the past now. My life has changed dramatically since then."

"I know but its weird just imaging you being with a guy, or anyone besides mom for that matter."

"I know. Love is a very strange thing. It happens when we least expect it. It was after my relationship with Michael, that the Elders instated the rule that whitelighters and charges couldn't be together, not until your mother and me."

"You started the rule then ended the rule." Chris laughed.

"I did." Leo chuckled.

"Grams always said that it was unheard of before you and mom. Why would she say that if you, she and many others were together?"

"Your Grams never wanted anyone to know about us. Also because when your Aunt Paige was born the rule was in affect and it helped your grandmother Patty give Paige up for adoption."

"So really, you're the reason that Aunt Paige had to be given up at birth?"

The reality of the statement broke Leo's heart. "Yes." was all he could muster.

"That's heavy."

"I know that is why no one could ever know about this." Leo said.

"Dad, tell me about him. Tell me about Michael." Chris asked.

"Alright." Leo said, as he reclined his chair and looked out the window. He was ready to tell the secrets of his heart. The secret he kept buried for forty-six years.

**This is the first chapter and there will be more to follow. This story is random and it just popped into my head recently. I know it's not like anything else out there, but I thought it would be different to explore Leo's past. Review please!**


	2. Sparks

_Charmed_

Damien455

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, would be nice, but still I do not.

Summary: A teenage Chris finds something in the attic which raises his suspicions about his father. He confronts his father and the truth of Leo's past is out.

(Contains slash.)

**Characters**:

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: 46: Powers that she had on the show  
Leo Wyatt: 96, looks 46: Mortal

Wyatt Halliwell: 18: Orbing, Telekinetic-Orbing, Forcefield Generation, Excalibur   
Christopher Halliwell: 16: Orbing, Telekinesis  
Melinda Halliwell: 13: Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion

…….  
Phoebe Halliwell: 44: Premonition (never earned back others)  
Coop?: Cupid powers

Prudence Halliwell: 14: Premonition, Flashing (Cupid's transportation)

Patricia Halliwell: 12: Levitation, Flashing

Penelope Halliwell: 9: Empathy  
……

Paige Matthews: 42: Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic-Orbing, Glamouring, Sensing

Henry Mitchell: 43: Mortal

Henry Mitchell Jr.: 12: Orbing, Telekinetic-Orbing

Alexandra Mitchell: 8: Healing, Orbing

Alicia Mitchell: 8: Orbing

_Changing Ocean Tides_

Chapter Two: **_Sparks_**

"In January 1974, I was chosen by the Elders to watch over a young witch, Elizabeth Keller. She was the oldest daughter of a witch and mortal. Michael was her older brother."

Leo was looking at the wall behind Chris. His blues recalling the experience. He was trying at all costs to avoid his son's eyes.

"Was Michael a witch?" Chris asked his father anxiously.

"Yes, he was. I was not there to watch him though. His sister, Elizabeth had just turned eighteen and the Elders thought that guidance was necessary to help her become a skillful witch. She had the ability to become read the minds of others. I remember seeing Michael the first day I met Elizabeth. He had a clean look even for the seventies." Leo laughed.

"Did you like him from the start?" Chris asked, feeling no sense of awkwardness in asking his father the question.

"I did. He had this aura of simplicity around him. I was immediately attracted him. Not just physically but emotionally."

"Dad, did he like you from the start?" Chris pressed on.

"No, not at all, in fact he hated me because he thought that his little sister needed magical guidance from someone other than me."

'Why would he think that?"

"Because of my reputation of sleeping with charges."

'Those other women, the first two witches weren't random, but they were charges?"

"Yes." Leo said.

"Did you love the other ones? Or just mom and Mike?"

"Just your mother and Michael. He hated being called Mike." Leo pointed out in retrospect.

"Oh." Chris said. He could immediately tell his father really loved him, this Michael.

"Dad, if he hadn't died. Would you still be with him?"

"Honestly, yes, I think I would be."

Paige Matthews, a mother, witch, whitelighter and professor, walked down the halls of magic school. Her black robe swirling around her ankles as she walked. Her walk that of confidence and power. She stopped at the Headmaster's door. Her brother-in-law's office, as she liked to refer to it to other professors, giving her a sense of seniority.

She heard voices. Leo didn't have any appointment's set up, or did he? She cracked the door and saw Leo and Chris talking. Curious by nature, she listened.

"So Dad, Michael was your first true love, wasn't he?" Chris asked.

"In all sense of that phrase, yes. Of course he was. We had a connection that couldn't be denied, and even to this day I feel connected to him."

"Do you still love him?" Chris asked.

"I always will." Leo smiled to his son.

Paige stopped in a standstill. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her ears deceived her? Leo and a man together, that couldn't be? Could it? She always thought there was something to him and his past that he wasn't letting on, but this? This was no where on her list. Her brown eyes peered into the room and she let her hearing take over.

"I don't understand it, Dad." Chris said.

"Understand what exactly, Chris?"

"Why you were in love with a man?" Chris said, sitting up straight in his chair, his eyes focusing on his father.

"Chris, it isn't something one can explain. It happened out of nowhere. A moment turned into passion. Neither he nor I was expecting this." Leo said, as he brushed a piece of lint off his robe.

"It was new to both of us. We know we shouldn't have being that, but we couldn't deny the attraction any longer."

**FLASHBACK**

"_You know what, Leo! Don't tell my sister how and when to use her power! It is none of your business!" Michael yelled._

"_Michael, I am her whitelighter! It is my job to guide her and instruct her as I see fit!" Leo yelled back. The two were in the living room of the Keller household. A nice white room filled with white couches, covered in plastic and shelves filled with Hummels. The carpet was orange and shaggy. A record was playing the Beatles. _

"_Your jobs to guide her until you guide her into the bedroom and take her innocence!" Michael roared, the Hummels shaking on the shelves at the quiver of Michael's telekinetic powers. _

"_Michael, I would do no such thing!" Leo said, his past experiences filling his mind. _

"_Leo, my whitelighter told me about your lifestyle. The way you seduce young charges and take them to bed! You are a disgrace to the powers you were given." Michael said with attitude and clarity. _

"_I don't have to justify myself to you." Leo said, turning to leave. _

"_Don't walk away from me!" Michael screamed, grabbing Leo by the shoulder, and turned him around. Leo was looking into Michael's eyes. _

"_Michael, don't put your hands on me." Leo said, his blue eyes flashing anger. _

"_You need to understand something. Elizabeth is my sister, and I love her and I won't watch a manipulative, conniving, slut of a whitelighter like you ruin her." Michael snarled._

'_Stay away from me!" Leo growled as he pulled Michael's hand off of him and gave the younger man a shove. _

"_Don't shove me!" Michael said, throwing a fist at Leo, who unfortunately got hit in the face and took a fall into the sofa. _

_Leo looked up at the younger man. His blue eyes being stung by tears. His left cheek throbbing in pain. It was the first time in many years that he felt pain. He had not known human pain since the day in World War II when a five inch piece of sharp shrapnel was propelled into his side: causing him to bleed out and eventually lose his life. _

"_Oh my god, Leo, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Michael said, reaching his hand out to help the whitelighter up. _

"_Don't worry about it." Leo said blankly. The shock finally beginning to settle. The pain was intensifying. He wanted to cry: and he didn't know why. _

"_Leo, let me get some ice." Michael said, reaching to look at the bruise that was starting to form. _

"_Don't worry about it." Leo spoke through the pain and grabbed Michael's wrist to stop him from touching his face. Michael's eyes met his. The connection was stronger than ever. _

_Leo reached forward. Michael followed suit. Leo started breathing faster and more ragged. Michael remained calm. His lips starting to part as their heads moved closer and closer together. _

_And their lips met. Sparks flew. Michael started kissing more furiously. Leo couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing a man…for the first time. Michael added his tongue and Leo graciously accepted it. Stroking it with his own and letting it explore his mouth. _

_Michael broke the kiss. "Let's go upstairs." And the two orbed out. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow." Chris muttered, as his dad finished the story.

"That was the first time you two were ever together?" Chris asked.

"It was." Leo said, looking at his son.

"Did you guys have sex?" Chris asked.

Paige Matthews was still standing outside the door. Tears in her eyes because of Leo's story, but the feelings of anger boiling in her chest at the thought of her brother-in-law and this dead charge. Her sister would be crushed. She moved away from the door and walked down the hall. As she walked, she was enveloped in orbs as she disappeared.

"Not that night." Leo smiled.

"Were you ever ashamed of what you and Michael had?"

"Never, there was nothing to ever be ashamed of."

**There's chapter two! I hope you all review and look out for the next chapter! Which should be up by Saturday! Thank you, Damien455**

**REVIEW please!!**


	3. Damaged

_Charmed_

Damien455

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, would be nice, but still I do not.

Summary: A teenage Chris finds something in the attic which raises his suspicions about his father. He confronts his father and the truth of Leo's past is out.

(Contains slash.)

**Characters**:

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: 46: Powers that she had on the show  
Leo Wyatt: 96, looks 46: Mortal

Wyatt Halliwell: 18: Orbing, Telekinetic-Orbing, Forcefield Generation, Excalibur   
Christopher Halliwell: 16: Orbing, Telekinesis  
Melinda Halliwell: 13: Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion

…….  
Phoebe Halliwell: 44: Premonition (never earned back others)  
Coop?: Cupid powers

Prudence Halliwell: 14: Premonition, Flashing (Cupid's transportation)

Patricia Halliwell: 12: Levitation, Flashing

Penelope Halliwell: 9: Empathy  
……

Paige Matthews: 42: Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic-Orbing, Glamouring, Sensing

Henry Mitchell: 43: Mortal

Henry Mitchell Jr.: 12: Orbing, Telekinetic-Orbing

Alexandra Mitchell: 8: Healing, Orbing

Alicia Mitchell: 8: Orbing

_Changing Ocean Tides _

Chapter Three: **_Damaged _**

_My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged_

TLC's "Damaged"

Thirteen year old, Melinda Halliwell ran down the stairs of the pink, Victorian Manor: the home of her family and her heritage. Her shoulder length brown hair was bouncing as she walked down the stairs. Her chocolate eyes, which she inherited from her mother, scanned the room behind a pair of glasses; another trait she inherited from her mother: nearsightedness.

Her Aunts Phoebe and Paige were sitting in the sun room enjoying a glass of iced tea. Her two favorite cousins, and best friends, Henry Jr. and Patty were sitting on the wicker sofa waiting for her.

Henry Jr. and Patty were both a year younger than she but the three had bonded ever since childhood and don't consider themselves to be cousins but best friends.

'There you are Melinda. Took you long enough to get dressed." Phoebe laughed as she sipped her tea.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my glasses." She giggled.

"Okay, then let's go, your Uncle Coop is in the car waiting to take you guys to the movies. Remember, Patty, no candy. Not until we get that cavity taken care of." Paige let out a laugh.

'Like you never had one." Phoebe said to her younger sister.

"Actually I have one right now." Paige said making it funnier by sticking out her tongue.

'Where is everyone else?" Melinda asked as she grabbed her purse from the wicker sofa.

"Uncle Henry took Penny, Alex, and Alicia to Chucky Cheeses." Paige smiled at her niece.

"And Prue?" Melinda inquired: another Halliwell trait inherited from her mother. The ability to ask as many questions as possible.

"Doing some high school thing." Patty said with an attitude. "Too cool to come to the movies with us."

"Patricia, we had this conversation. Prue is at a cheerleading practice." Phoebe said to her middle daughter.

"Sorry Mom." Patty said.

"Now go before your father get's irritated."

"Yes, Mom." Patty said heading towards the door.

"Bye Mom." Henry Jr. said kissing his mother on the cheek.

'I love you, have fun!" Paige smiled at her oldest.

And the three friends were gone.

"Okay, now why did we cancel this play date and make our husbands take the kids out?" Phoebe said as she turned around and looked at Paige.

"I got serious news for you and I wanted to run it by you before we tell Piper. When is she coming home anyways?"

"I don't know. She had to run down to the restaurant. Now what is that it you have to tell me?"

"It's about Leo." Paige said staring at her sister in the eyes.

"What about Leo?" Phoebe asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I was at Magic School." Paige started only to be quickly interrupted.

"On a Saturday?" Phoebe asked.

"I some paper work to do but that I not the point, I was walking down the hall and I heard voices in Leo's office. I peaked in and I saw Leo and Chris just sitting down talking."

"Chris was supposed to be upstairs cleaning out the attic." Phoebe said.

"Either way he was with Leo. Leo was telling Chris about his past. A past that involves a love affair with a man."

"What?" Phoebe said.

"Leo dated a man in the seventies. A man he told Chris that he still loves even to this day."

"Piper will die." Phoebe said realizing the severity of this information and it's potentially harmful affect on the eldest sister.

"What am I going to die about?" Piper asked as she stood in the doorway to the sun room.

"That Chris went to Magic School instead of cleaning." Paige said quickly.

"He went where??!!" Piper said sharply. Phoebe shot a "good job idiot" glance at Paige.

"CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL!" Piper roared at the sky. Her brown eyes wide with rage.

Three long minutes went by before the two bodies of Christopher and Leo appeared.

"Why the hell were you at magic school? And why the hell didn't you send him home?" Piper asked her son and husband.

"I had to talk with Dad, Mom." Chris said nervously.

"And what about that you couldn't wait until your father got home from work?" Piper asked.

"I don't really think that is relevant." Leo interjected. Paige looked at him with a smirk that Leo didn't see.

"It is too relevant, Leo. I caught him with a cigarette yesterday and he was supposed to be cleaning the attic." Piper said to her husband.

"Like you never smoked, Piper? Like none of you three didn't? Prue was the only one of sisters that never touched a cigarette." Leo said matter of factly.

"That's different we were older." Piper said.

"Someone better tell me what was so gosh darn important."

"Piper, it's between me and Chris. It was parental bonding." Leo said.

"Leo Nathan Wyatt, if no one tells me what was said, I will cast a truth spell." Piper said. Her tone serious and without a doubt.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it okay." Chris said.

"Chris, why would go to your father about something and not come to me?" Piper asked. Her true feelings being revealed: she was hurt her son didn't come to her.

"Because Mom, it was something only Dad would understand. It was a guy issue."

"Chris, are you having sex? Is it that Bianca girl you're always hanging out with?" Piper asked.

"No, mom! I'm a virgin! And Bianca is my best friend." Chris said embarrassed.

Phoebe and Paige giggled to themselves receiving death glares from their nephew.

"Piper, don't you think you're overreacting to a son coming to see his father?" Leo asked calmly.

"Leo, I just want to know what's going on. I smell something funny and it doesn't sit right with me." Piper said, her hands on her hips.

"Piper, trust me. It is nothing serious." Leo said to his wife.

At that moment, Paige let out a loud laugh of skepticism.

"What was that for?" Piper asked her youngest sister

"Why don't you ask Leo?"

"Paige, why are you being weird?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, I just heard some interesting things today." Paige said singing, "Don we now our _gay_ apparel."

"And why are you singing Christmas songs in October?" Piper asked confused. Phoebe was looking at her brother-in-law.

"Leo has something he needs to tell you." Paige said. Leo was secretly dreading his life as he knew it.

"Leo?" Piper asked as she pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Dad?" Chris asked nervous for his father.

"What is going on here because apparently all of you know what this about?" Piper said looking at her sisters, her son and her husband.

"Piper, can we go upstairs and talk?" Leo asked.

"Fine, you stay put mister." Piper said pointing at her youngest son.

"Alright Mom." Chris said obediently.

"Paige, if you would." And Paige nodded and waved her arm at them and the two disappeared in a swirl of white and blue lights.

"Aunt Paige, is there a reason you were being a bitch?" Chris asked his aunt. His rage barely kept contained.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you do not talk to your Aunt like that." Phoebe scolded.

Paige looked at her nephew. "I'm not being a bitch. I just think your father needs to come clean to your mother."

"It is none of your business though!" Chris said to his Aunt.

"It is when it comes to my sister." Paige said. "I'm the adult, you are not."

"I always thought you were cool, and not a homophobe." Chris said putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I am not a homophobe, Chris. I just don't think your father should be professing how much he is still in love with a man and then come home and play house with my sister."

"It's not like that though. Dad was in love with him only to have Michael die."

"Chris, I know you're upset but we are trying to spare your mother a lot of heartbreak. She's had it rough, we all have. With Prue's death those many years ago, and Grandpa Victor's death three months ago. It's been rough. She looses everything over secrets." Phoebe said.

"Grandpa died because he didn't tell anyone about his lung cancer. It is not our fault. Aunt Prue was killed because you had time reset."

"Chris, you crossed the line right there." Paige said, as Phoebe started to get tears in her eyes.

"You weren't even there." Chris said to his Aunt.

"Chris, so help my God, you are going to be in so much trouble if you don't apologize to both of us right now." Paige said trying to be threatening to her nephew.

"I'm sorry, but if Mom and Dad break up, there will be hell on this earth. I will banish my powers and live life as a mortal with Dad." Chris said with conviction.

"Don't be so cocky. It's your destiny." Phoebe said.

"Actually, I, Wyatt and Aunt Paige's kids don't have a destiny. Your daughters are the second generation Charmed Ones." Chris said to his Aunt Phoebe.

Their argument was cut off by a fit of yelling. They could hear Piper screaming at Leo. There was a small explosion. Piper must have blown something up. And the last thing they heard was, "GET OUT LEO! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


End file.
